inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Hibiki Seigou
(Goalkeeper) |number = 1 (Inazuma Eleven) |element = Earth |team = *'Inazuma Eleven' (captain) *'Raimon' (coach) *'Inazuma Japan' (coach) *'Inazuma Best Eleven' (coach) *'Tonegawa Tousen' (coach) |seiyuu = *Moriyama Shuuichirou (Inazuma Eleven) *Arimoto Kinryuu (Original series, GO & Reloaded) *Kanao Tetsuo (Ares) |va = Joe Ochman (Ares) *Kyle Hebert (USA video games) |debut_game = *''Inazuma Eleven'' *''Inazuma Eleven GO'' |debut_anime = *Episode 005 *Episode 018 (GO) *Episode 022 (Ares)}}Hibiki Seigou ( ) is the coach of Raimon in the first season. In GO, he reappears as the leader of the Resistance. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven'' *''"A restaurant owner and erstwhile leader of the Inazuma Eleven."'' ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' (young form) *''"He loves nothing but football. Oh, and noodles..."'' Appearance He has an appearance of an old man in the series. He wears black glasses and a navy blue pant and shirt with golen laces in the centre. He also wears a white beard and a cap similar to the color of his shirt and pants. His eyes can be seen in episode 114. He has a scar on his left eye. In GO, the appearance of his face is similar. He wears a red cap and a white suit. In the game, when he appears in his young form he is beardless and has white eyes. Plot Season 1 Hibiki Seigou used to be the goalkeeper and captain of the Inazuma Eleven team. Now he is the coach of Raimon. He's the owner of a noodle shop in Inazuma Town (Rairaiken), the home to the Inazuma Eleven. When Natsumi fired Coach Fuyukai, after he was revealed to be a spy from Teikoku Gakuen, he became the new coach due to Endou's urging of needing a new one for the Football Frontier tournament. Season 2 In the Aliea Gakuen Arc, he gave his position to Coach Hitomiko thinking that she would be a suitable coach for the Inazuma Caravan but later revealed her to be working with Aliea Gakuen the entire time and learnt that she was only being used by her father to lure the team into fighting The Genesis. Season 3 He trained Tobitaka during the FFI. During the FFI, he suffered from heart disease and had surgery for it during the match between Inazuma Japan and The Kingdom, and he survived the surgery, was visited by Endou Daisuke, his original coach. He was also the coach of the original team of Raimon Eleven after the graduation ceremony. ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In Inazuma Eleven GO, Hibiki first appeared in episode 18 in Teikoku Gakuen along with the previous chairman and principal of Raimon. He was the one who appointed Kidou as the coach of the soccer club of Teikoku Gakuen. They were waiting for Raimon Soccer Club's arrival. At first, Endou thought that Kidou joined Fifth Sector. It was then revealed by Hibiki and Kudou that they did this to let Fifth Sector think that Kidou was siding them, and they could plan how to destroy Fifth Sector without letting them worry. He is the current leader of Resistance. He was also the one who appoint Kidou to become Raimon's coach-assistant and trainer. In episode 42, he is seen watching along with Kudou the finals. In episode 44 he won the most votes and became the new Holy Emperor. After that he is seen making a speech about true soccer coming back. In the 46th cutscene of the Inazuma Eleven GO game, it is seen that when Raimon won the match, he then made a speech about soccer, as he is now the new Seitei since the Resistance won. ''Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin'' He makes his debut in Episode 022, as the coach of Tonegawa Tousen. Movie Inazuma Eleven the Movie: The Invasion of the Strongest Army Ogre In the first movie he appears as the coach of Raimon. Inazuma Eleven Chou Jigen Dream Match He appeared as the coach of Inazuma Best Eleven. Game appearance Character avatar Character view Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! The young form of Hibiki requires Super-Link with Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha. In order to recruit him, both Nakata Hidetoshi and Endou Mamoru must be Lvl. 70 in any version of IE2. (JP version) The young form of Hibiki can be found by using red tokens in the capsule machine in the shopping area of the Japan camp. (EU version) ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy In order to recruit Hibiki, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Tattered Soccer Magazine (ボロボロのサッカー雑誌, randomly dropped from Noisy Nose at Kanda Satoko's right taisen route) *'Photo': Tabletop football (卓上サッカーゲーム, Taken at Raimon Club Room in Inazuma Town Past) *'Photo': Special training tire (特訓用タイヤの写真, Taken at Raimon Club Room in Past Inazuma Town Past) *'Topic': Powerful people (パワフルな人の話題, Obtained at Raimon Gym in Inazuma Town) After this, he can be scouted from Inazuma Town's community master at the Kogarashi Manor 1F. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Hissatsu * |Inazuma Eleven 2| Normal form * * * * Young form * * * * |Inazuma Eleven 3| Normal form * * * * Young form * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| * * * * }} Coach effect ''Inazuma Eleven SD'' *GK's Catch +4. Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *'Young Inazuma' (young form) ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'Keeper Stars' *'Young Inazuma' (young form) ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'Atlanters' *'Inazumachou Chounaikai' Gallery Rairaiken.jpg|Hibiki in Rairaiken. Hibiki in Inazuma Eleven uniform.png|Hibiki in the Inazuma Eleven uniform. Hibiki hospital.jpg|Hibiki in the hospital. Hibiki's eye.png|Hibiki's right eye while in hospital. Hibiki's speech GO 44.png|Hibiki during the speech. Trivia *If the incident involving the legendary Inazuma Eleven happened around 40 years ago, and he was one of them, then his age back then was around 14. If these years were added, it would make a total of around 54 years. **The ten-year time skip will make him around 64–65 years old in the Inazuma Eleven GO series. *He said once that he was the same as his student, Tobitaka Seiya (a gangster type), but Endou Daisuke helped him. *In GO, Hibiki becomes the Holy Emperor after Raimon wins the Holy Road tournament. *The leader of the Ogre army is also called Hibiki, he isn't Hibiki Seigou because Endou Kanon came from the same time-line and he is Endou Mamoru's great-grandson, then it's about 80 years later. Hibiki couldn't have lived 80 more years. The Hibiki in the movie does look like Hibiki Seigou though, so he might be a descendant of him. *When he played in Inazuma Eleven, he didn't wear the captain's band (while Furukabu did). Navigation de:Seymour Hillman es:Seymour Hillman fr:Seymour Hillman it:Seymour Hillman nl:Seymour Hillman vi:Hibiki Seigou Category:Coaches Category:Captains Category:GO characters Category:Tonegawa Tousen Category:Ares characters Category:Orion characters Category:Original series characters